User blog:Cute Bunny Lucy/Lucy Multiverse: Gem Glow/Laser Light Cannon
So, like I said, the series starts of really low-key. These two episodes are more introductions than anything, so I paired them up. I should also tell you that this CP is a lot bigger and different than our CP. Each area is it's own city, including the Cove which this takes place in. **When a character says italic text, that means they're singing. =Gem Glow= At The Big Donut.... Lucy: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! This can't be happening! This has to be a dream! Helmet! Helmet! Please tell me I'm dreaming! Helmet: I'm sorry Lucy, but theres nothing we can do. Paige: They must have stopped making them. Lucy: Stopped making them?! Why in the world would they stop making BunBun Treats? They're the best candy ever made! Don't they have laws for this?! Helmet: Nobody buys them anymore. I guess they couldn't compete with Lion Lickers. Lucy: Not Lion Lickers! Nobody likes them. They don't even look like lions! Helmet: Don't worry, you can make some with your magic belly button right? Lucy: ......Yeah that's not how it works. Lucy: Oh sweet BunBun Treats, you're too good for this world..... *hugs the BunBun Treats freezer* Paige: Uh Lucy? Do you want to take the freezer with you? Lucy: *nods head sadly* Later, at the Agent temple Lucy: *humming**walks into the house* Lucy: Hey guys! You won't believe thi- Monster: *SCREECHES**starts attacking Lucy* Lucy: AAAHHH!! Help! The monster gets wrapped by Locy's whip Locy: Sup Lucy. Jay fights off more of the same monster using his staff Pixie uses her gauntlets to punch the monsters Lucy: What are these things? Jay: Sorry Lucy. We'll get these things out of your room. We think they were trying to get into the temple. Lucy: But they're so cute! Monster: *spits acid* Long pause Lucy: .........Ok get rid of them. Locy whips a monster, causing it to disappear Locy: Uh, you guys? These things don't have gems. Pixie: That means there must be a mother somewhere nearby. Jay: We should probably find it before anyone gets hurt. Lucy: Ooh! Can I come? Jay: Lucy, until you figure out how to control the powers in your gem, we'll take care of protecting humanity. Ok? A monster starts sniffing the fridge Lucy: Hey! Get out of there! *Scares the monster away* Aww, they got into everything! Lucy looks in the freezer and sees BunBun Treats Lucy: No way! Where did you get these? I thought they stopped making them! Jay: Well, we heard that too, and since there your favorite- Locy: We went out and stole a bunch! Jay: I went back and paid for them. Pixie: It was everyones idea! Locy: Actually it was your idea... Pixie: Oh, right. Jay: All that matters is that Lucy is happy. Lucy: Ooohhh..... She's the cutest thing ever! She came from wherever And now shes here to be eaten by you BunBun she's a pet for your tummy BunBun she's super-duper yummy BunBun she left her family behind Bun bun treats! Now available in the cove off route 109 Locy: *laughs* Great song! Pixie: *claps* Lucy: I can't believe you all did this for me! I'll savor it forever. You know, after I eat this one. Lucy eats a BunBun Treat. Suddenly, her gem starts glowing through her shirt. Lucy: Woah! Jay: Lucy! You're gem is glowing! Locy: Yeah I think she can see that. Jay: See if you can create your mom's shield! Locy: Like, the italic text literally just said that. Lucy: Um, ok! Lucy lifts up her shirt a bit to reveal her gem Lucy: Gem, activate! Nothing happens Lucy: Gem, create a shield! Nothing happens The gem stops glowing Lucy: Awww.... I wish I knew how to summon my shield.... Jay: You know, I bet I could teach you! Locy: Ugh. Are you gonna like take her to the- Jay: Come on Lucy, lets go to my tree! Locy: And he's taking her to the tree. A little bit later at a cherry blossom tree Lucy: So why'd you bring me here? Jay: Lucy, tell me what your thoughts were when you tried to create your mother's shield. Lucy: Well, I thought if I improvised and told the gem what to do, it would appear. Gems work like Seri right? Jay: *facepalm* Lucy, look at this tree. See how the petals are falling. The petals' dance seems improvised, but it is actual a result of careful calculation. Our gems are like this. They are nothing like Seri. Lucy: Well that's good cause I am SO TIRED of Seri mishearing me. Like, I said call mom, not mall bomb! I'M NOT GONNA BOMB A MALL! Jay: Um, ok. Listen, if you work very hard, someday you will be able to summon your weapon perfectly, just like the petals. To demonstrate, Jay pushes his hair back to reveal his gem. It then glows, and he takes out his staff. Lucy: Um, I have a question. Jay: Sure, what is it? Lucy: How do petals work hard? Like, they're petals. They don't have brains. Jay: ....... Lucy: ....... Jay: ........ Lucy: ....... Jay: YOU KNOW WHAT WHY DONT YOU JUST TAKE A BREAK AT THE BIG DONUT? Lucy: Ok! Outside The Big Donut Lucy: Huh? Locy? What are doing here? Locy: I had a feeling you'd be here. And also I wanted donuts but it was mostly the first thing. Lucy: Locy, do you know how petals work hard? Locy: Did Jay tell you the petal thing? Well, listen carefully: It's all a lie. Lucy: Really? Locy: Really. Whenever I want to summon my weapon, it just happens. Watch! To demonstrate, Locy pulls a whip out of her gem, and uses it to slice a nearby dumpster in half Lucy: Woah! Helmet: Locy! When are you gonna stop slicing mai dumpsters! Locy: Never. I will never stop slicing your dumpsters. Helmet: Stahp slicing mah- Locy: *whips in near Helmet* Helmet: *runs away* Locy: I'm on a mission you know. I was sent to Club Penguin to slice as many dumpsters as possible. Lucy: Really? Locy: Nah, I just wanna mess with him. Anywho, you have to remember not to try to hard ok? You'll make things more complicated then they need to be. Well, see ya! Lucy: *sigh* At the Agent Temple Lucy: *enters the house* Pixie: Is something bothering you? Lucy: I don't get this. So I'm supposed to try really hard and yet not try an the same time? Pixie: Well, uh, yes. Lucy: Well how do you do it. Pixie: Oh, that's easy! I just link my mind with the forces of nature, along with myself. Here, let me show you! Pixie uses her gems to create gauntlets Pixie: See that? I just went on a journey of self-discovery. Lucy: Doesn't that wear you down, even a little bit? Pixie: Nope, not really. Lucy: Well fudge. Later Lucy: Ok, maybe if I recreate what happened before, my gem will glow again! Alright, Locy, you were standing over there. Locy: K bruh. Lucy: And Pixie, you were standing right over there. Wait, go a little to the left. Jay: Lucy, I don't think this how it works..... Lucy: Then, I took a bite of a BunBun and- Oh! I need to sing the theme song first. BunBun she's a pet she left her family behind blah blah blah...... Nothing happens Lucy: No.... What if it never glows again? What if.... I'll never be a real PSA Agent? Jay: Don't be ridiculous! Locy: Yeah, even if your gem is useless, your still fun to have around! Pixie: Locy! Locy: Uh I mean, your one of us Lucy. We're not the PSA without you. Lucy: Well, I guess you're right. Besides, even if I don't have powers, I still have BunBun Treats! *eats BunBun Treat* Mmm! So good! Lucy's gem starts glowing, and it summons a shield! Jay: *gasp* Lucy! A shield! Locy: Man, that thing is so pretty I'm not even gonna judge Jay for restating the italic text this time! Ok I sort of just did but whatever. Lucy: This amazing! *jumps up in the air* As a result of the jump, the shield bounces around the room and crushes the TV Lucy: Noo! Not the TV! Wait a minute, it's the BunBun! I summon my weapon by eating BunBun Treats! Jay: What's in those things O_O The room shakes Lucy: Huh? Was that an earthquake? Pixie: That was no earthquake. That was...... The Mother! Agents, we need to go fight it! Lucy: I'll help! Pixie: No! You'll be safer in here! Lucy: But my shield- Pixie: You don't know how to use it yet. Your safety is what we care about. Let's go. Pixie, Locy, and Jay run out Lucy: Hmph, not the PSA without you huh? I'll show them! Lucy gets BunBun Treats out of the freezer, and puts them into the mini-freezer that Helmet gave her Meanwhile, Pixie tries to fight The Mother. Jay and Locy join in, but The Mother spits acid at them. They try hiding behind a rock, but that starts to melt Locy: We could really use Lucy's shield right about now! The Mother gets hit with a rock Lucy: Hey you! Leave my friends alone! Pixie, Locy, & Jay: Lucy, no! Lucy: BunBun Treaty power shield... Activate!!!! *eats a BunBun Treat* Nothing happens Lucy: Wha-why isn't it working? *eats another BunBun Treat* Nothing happens Lucy: Huh? N-no! The Mother spits acid in Lucy's direction. Lucy barely manages to avoid it. Jay: We need to save Lucy! Locy: How are we supposed to do that when we can't even save ourselves?! Pixie: Guys, calm down. Look. Lucy looks at the BunBun freezer. It's broken so badly that's it's emitting electricity Lucy: Not my babies *starts tearing up* Lucy: She's the cutest thing ever! She came from wherever And now shes here to be eaten by you BunBun she's a pet for your tummy BunBun she's super-duper yummy BunBun she left her family behind BunBun Treats! *grabs the freezer's cord and throws it at The Mother* The Mother: *screams* Lucy: That was for BunBun! Now available... Nowhere ;( Pixie: Agents, get out your weapons. The Agents summon their weapons Pixie: Now! The Agents catch The Mother off guard, and manage to reduce it to just a gem. Pixie creates a bubble around the gem, and teleports it. Locy: Well, I guess your powers don't come from ice cream. Jay: Of course they don't come from ice cream. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll figure it out. Pixie: Yes, in your own Lucy way. Lucy: Thanks, but I'm fine now. Except, my stomach hurts a bit. I think I ate too many BunBun Treats..... *barfs* THE END =Laser Light Cannon= At Fries & Junk Lucy: Come on, give us the bits! Fry Man: Lucy, were closed. Locy: Seriously? Come on! Give her the bits! *chanting* The bits! The bits! The bits! The bits! Locy & Lucy: The bits! The bits! The bits! Fry Man: Alright, alright, fine. You know, I can get you actual fries.. Lucy: Nah, just the bits. Fry Man: Ok then. *goes into the kitchen and gets the bits of fries left over* Here you go. Lucy: Yay! Locy and Lucy walk away Lucy: Ah, I love this time of day. The sun goes down, the second sun goes up- Locy: Haha, yeah, that second su- OH WHAT THE FUDGE IS THAT?! Locy picks up Lucy and brings her to the beach Lucy: No! My bits D: Jay: Locy! In case you haven't noticed, we have a serious problem on our hands! We're busy saving the world here, and what were you doing exactly? Locy: Eating fry bits? Well, it was Lucy's idea anyway. Lucy: Um, no it wasn't- Locy: OK SO WHAT DO WE DO ABOUT THIS THING Pixie: This "thing" has a name. It's called "The Red Eye". Lucy: It's not contagious is it? Pixie: No, you're thinking of pink eye. Lucy: Oh right. Pixie: Back in the day, this was used to scan planets. Jay: But it's so big! Club Penguin is so fragile. If we let crash into Club Penguin, so many penguins will die! Pixie: The only thing powerful enough to destroy it would be one of Rose's light cannons. Lucy: Rose? You mean my mom, Rosabelle? Locy: Ugg, if she were here this would be so easy! Lucy: You know, I bet my dad has it! The Agents express uncertainty Lucy: Huh? What's wrong? Locy: You're dad's kind of a mess, Lucy. Even if he did have it, he probably broke it, or lost it, or dropped in the ocean or something. Pixie: True... Lucy: Aw come on! He would take care of something like that! Pixie: Don't worry Lucy, we can handle this. You ready Locy? Locy: Heck yeah! Let's destroy this thing! Pixie throws Locy at The Red Eye Locy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH Locy hits The Red Eye. It is unaffected, and she falls into the water Lucy: ......Yeah, I'm gonna go find my dad now. Jay: Ok, good luck..... At a van outside of the car wash Lucy: Dad? Dad wake up! *starts knocking on the back of the van* Daaaaaaaddd... Ugg. *Starts jumping on the roof of the van* *the car alarm goes off* Axe: WHO'S THERE? I HAVE A WAFFLE IRON AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO USE IT! Lucy: Dad, it's me! Axe: Lucy? I almost waffled your face! What are you doing up so late? Lucy: What do you mean? The sun just went down a couple minutes ago. Axe: Oh uh sorry.... It was a slow day at the car wash. Anyway what's up? Just needed to see your old man? Lucy: Well, I need a light cannon to blow up that eyeball. Axe: Eyeball? Lucy: Yeah, look! Axe and Lucy look at The Red Eye Locy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH Locy hits The Red Eye. It is unaffected, and she falls into the water Axe: Oh, THAT eyeball. Wait, this is an agent thing? I don't know... The agents told me not to get involved with that. It could be dangerous, or interfere with whats left of my hair. Lucy: But you have to know where it is! Like the Mine, or the Cloud Forest, or the Underwater Maze! Axe: Well, I don't know about all that, but I do have some idea of where it could be... Near a garage.. '' Lucy: :O! It's a magical storage unit! Axe: Um, actually it's just a regular storage unit, but some would say there's magic inside ;) Lucy: .....That was.... so lame..... Axe: Yeah it's just a shed I use to keep things that don't fit in the van. Come on in! Lucy: Woah! It's like a dad museum in here! Oh, there it is! *moves golf clubs out of the way* You golf? Axe: I'd like to think of myself as someone would golf... eventually. Lucy: Oh wait, it's just a drum. Hmm.. Not it.... Not it.... Not it.... Oh, this must be it! *picks up the cannon* *shoots cannon* ''A T-shirt comes out of the cannon. Lucy picks up the shirt. Lucy: What? "Buy T-Shirt cannons"? Ugg. Hey look at this! It's a bunch of copies of your old CD! Axe: Oh man, I couldn't even give those things away. You know, when I was a one-man band I traveled the country. When I played a concert here no one showed up except- Lucy: An alligator! Axe: No, your mother :| Lucy: I know. You told me this before. *steps on a photo of Rosabelle* Uh oh.... I think I broke her photo... Axe: It's alright. If every pork-chop were perfect, we wouldn't have hot dogs! Lucy: *gasps* DAD! I found it! Lucy ties the cannon to the van. Since the cannon is in the back, when the van starts, almost everything tumbles out of the garage. Lucy: This thing could save lives! We need to get it to the beach! Axe: How? It's not gonna fit in the van. A wagon rolls up to them. They carry the cannon and put it into the wagon. It breaks right through. When the van moves, the cannon screeches as it gets dragged across the ground. Lucy: Is this cannon gonna be ok? Axe: *shrugs* *looks at the red eye* That thing's getting huge! It's freaking me out! Lucy: Oohhh.... This thing can't go any faster? Axe: This is as fast as it can go. The cannon is slowing it down. Lucy: Um, um, let's put on your CD! Axe: Come on, you've heard it... Lucy: But it's good! Lucy puts the CD in the disk slot, and the songstarts playing. Stereo: I know I'm not that tall I know I'm not that smart But let me drive my van into heart Let me drive my van into your heart I know I'm not that rich I'm trying to get my start So let me drive my van into your heart Let me drive my van into your heart Axe: *parks the van on the beach* Stereo: And if we look out of place.. Well baby that's ok '' Locy: *washes up on shore* Throw me again! I'm cracking it! Pixie: No! Your hurting yourself! Locy: Well technically your the one throwing me so- wait, what's that? Jay: It's Rosabelle's cannon! Locy: We're saved! ''The force of the red eye starts pulling in small and light objects Jay: I don't know how it works! It was Rose's! Wait, you have her gem! You can activate it! Locy pics up Lucy and rubs her against the cannon. It has no effect. Jay: That's not going to work! Locy: Fine then, throw me again! Jay: That's not going to work either! The Red Eye starts pulling in Axe's van Lucy: Come on cannon, please work! Shoot! Activate! Do something! *starts tearing up* Axe: It's ok Lucy! We'll figure out something else! Something even better! Lucy: R-right. If every pork-chop were perfect, we wouldn't have hot dogs. The cannon lights up, and starts to form the shape of a rose Pixie: Quick aim it at The Red Eye! Locy: This is it! Pixie: Brace yourselves....... The cannon fires a pink beam. It takes the shape of Rosabelle herself, and hits The Red Eye. Everyone is amazed by its beauty. The beam destroys The Red Eye. A few huge pieces of land in The Cove, destroying cars, buildings, ect. Locy: Lucy! You just saved.. Er... Most of The Cove! Lucy: SORRY ABOUT THAT! Fry Man: WHAT? Jay: How did you get it to work? Lucy: I just said that thing that dad always says. Jay: That thing about pork-grinds? Pixie: Hot dogs. Suddenly, the sea level rises, coming up to them at belly level. They all laugh, except for Axe who realizes his van is floating away. Axe: My van! Lucy: Don't worry dad. If every pork-chop were perfect, we- Axe: I LOVE MY VAN! Oh no, anything but my van! No wait, come back here! THE END So, that was the first two episodes of Lucy Multiverse. I hoped you liked them, even though they were pretty low-key. I'm not going to apply the comment rule (you must make at least 3 comments from separate people telling me your favorite part) until the next two episodes (Yes, the next two will also be a pair because they will introduce more about what the agents can do) but please tell me what you're favorite part was, so that I know what direction to go with the writing. Thanks! Category:Blog posts